Monday
by Cheiro
Summary: Its Raven’s first day of school and Gar and Vic are worried. So they check up on her. Lets just say that Raven likes her privacy and doesn't like spies. But with all the Titans out, who’s there to stop Slade’s daughter from breaking in? BBRae


Hi, it's Cheiro. Yeah I know I should be working on Cloaks and Jokes, but I have writers block so I'm working on this one to hopefully unblock it. If Cloaks and Jokes is an exercise in character development, this story is an exercise in plot. Anyways, this fic is basically based on the comic books, specifically issue #20, even more specifically the part where Cassie is trying to get Raven to expand her wardrobe and Gar sees her i.d. card for high school. This story is based in the comic book universe but it shouldn't be hard for someone who only knows the TV show to follow along. Just so you know, there are some characters that are in the comic books and my story who aren't on the TV show. Before a chapter that their in, I'll list them. For this chapter they are:

Cassie Sandsmark a.k.a. Wonder Girl-she's Raven's closest friend

Other members of the Titans not on TV show-Superboy and Kid Flash

Joey Wilson a.k.a. Jericho-Although he is Slade's son, he was once a Teen Titan before his father killed him. However he had the power to body jump so he took over Slade. After a while in Slade's mind he went crazy and tried to kill the Titan's before being sucked into Raven and then into Cyborg who downloaded him onto a file.

Rose Wilson a.k.a. The Ravager-Slade Wilson's Daughter, gauged out her own eye to prove her loyalty to her father after she failed to kill Raven who was harboring Jericho's spirit.

Also some necessary storylines-

Raven Rising-Raven's soul is attached to a new body made by the newest Brother Blood, an albino thirteen year old kid. He created her so that he could marry her and bring around the destruction of earth. The Titan's rescued her and it all turned out well.

I think that's all you need to know.

-111111-

Chapter One: One Way Streets

Early morning on Sunday saw Cyborg sitting in the kitchen of Titan's Tower, staring intently in his coffee mug. The thick fog that had risen from the ocean seemed to put a damper on Victor Stone's already depressed mood. Now that Starfire had gone to help out Nightwing and the Outsiders, it left the Titan's without one of their strongest, most experienced members. Also, since Robin was still grieving over the death of his father, his self-restraint was not very good, as could be seen by the thoroughly pummeled Electrocutioner. Vic was not enjoying being leader of the slowly collapsing group right now. Thank God, come Monday, most of the members, with the exception of him, Beastboy, and Raven, would return home to their families. Then he would get some time to relax.

"Hey Vic. How's it going?" Beastboy asked the cybernetic man as he entered the room. He looked up from his cup to see his best friend come in.

"What did you do this time grass stain?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You're scratching your ear. You only do that when you're nervous. So spill what did you do?"

"It's not so much what I did as what I want to do," Gar said, once again scratching his ear. Taking a deep breath he began, "So I'm assuming you know that Raven has decided to go to high school tomorrow"

"Of course I do. It was my idea"

"Right. And of course you know what how disorienting starting a new school can be for anyone, let alone someone who feels the emotions of everyone around her"

"Yes..."

"Well I was thinking we could check up on her, you know just to make sure that she's doing ok, making new friends, not releasing demons on her classmates...You get what I'm saying"

"Your worried about her," Vic said with a knowing grin.

"Of course I am. She's a respected member of the team, she's a good friend, and why is your smile getting bigger and bigger?" Gar said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"You like Raven, don't you"

"No! Of course not!" Gar shouted quickly then began to number of reasons on his fingers. "First, she's half demon. Not to mentioned she's unpredictable. And she's an empath, so you wouldn't be able to hide what your feeling very well. What kind of relationship can you have when you have absolutely no secrets? And it's not like she's big on relationships herself after nearly marrying a thirteen year old kid who drank blood. And...well, you know what I'm saying, don't you?"

"Oh I know what your saying, all right, and it sounds to me like something you've been saying to yourself. Many times"

"No, n-- well, yeah, actually. I've found myself looking at her differently after we rescued her from Brother Blood. It's just that she's such a strong woman who's gone through so much evil and still has faith in the world. Not to mention hot. I just want to make sure she's ok"

Vic looked at Gar. The green man's eyes gave out such sincerity that Vic was unable to say no. _There goes my nice peaceful week right through the window._ "O.k., what do you have in mind?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Raven couldn't remember a time when she had been more nervous. Normally, she was not a person to feel anything strongly. _Well_, she mentally smirked_, nothing _I _felt. What people around me feel, that's a different story._

She pulled on a pair of dark denim pants and red satin tank top. To combat the fifty-degree San Francisco weather, she put on a thick black jacket. Turning around in front of the mirror, she checked to make sure the tattoo on her back wasn't visible. It wouldn't be good if someone at school saw the raven tattoo and connected her with the Titans. Taking one final look at her outfit she thought about the hours she and Cassie had spent arguing about what she should wear.

She had asked Wonder Girl to help her expand her wardrobe. She had done a good job, but it was too much too fast. Cassie had her mind set on the read dress, but it was too bright for Raven's eyes. Not to mention that Beastboy had laughed at her when he saw her in it. Gar Logan had laughed at her! She didn't know why that hurt her so much. Why should it? That question bothered her almost as much as Gar's laughter.

She went over to her backpack and put her wallet into it. But before she did, she looked at her i.d. card. "Galileo High School, Rachel Roth," she read softly. "My own secret identity." It was weird using her mother's last name. She hadn't heard it in a long time. She looked at the picture, wondering if people would find her chakra weird. _Cassie told me to tell them it was a fashion statement_ Raven thought. _That's probably smarter than telling them its what keeps me from losing control of my powers._

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she teleported in front of her school.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rose Wilson walked down the army, checking her weapons to make sure they were in top shape. Resting her hand on her katana, she saw that the blade had become blunt. Taking it off the rack, she brought it over to the table where she began the arduous task of sharpening it. A few strands of her white hair fell in front of her eye, and when she tucked them behind her ear, she felt the cord that kept her eye patch on. Using her sword as a mirror, she pulled down the eye patch and looked at remained of her eye.

She had done it for her father. He didn't think she was loyal, but she was. She was willing to do anything for his love. Even stab out her own eye.

But it wasn't enough. She could tell that he still didn't fully trust her after her failure. She had almost killed her brother, just like Daddy had told her, but he escaped. Now the Titans had him, locked up deep within the tower. Rose knew the only way her father would love her was if she would make up for her mistake. She was going to kill Joey.

The Ravager was coming out to play.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me again the plan," Cyborg said. Gar was driving the car through the hills of San Francisco to Galileo High School while Vic was sitting in the passenger seat, coming along for the ride.

"I talked to the principle and told them we wanted to give a presentation on the dangers of doing drugs"

"Even though we don't have a presentation"

"Right. Wait, no. That's not the point. We can just wing it; tell them that we'll kick their asses if we find them high or dealing. Something like that. Then we'll watch Raven, see if she has any problems, and make it home by three"

"Why does this sound like it's an accident waiting to happen?"

"The plans foolproof. Trust me"

"Right foolproof. That's why we're in Union Square"

"No we're not. That's really far from where we're going. If we were in Union Square that means we would have to have driven past it and gone way down south. Galileo High is really close to where we live. We couldn't of gone past it"

"If we're not in Union Square, why does the parking garage say 'Union Square Parking Garage'? And why is the Cheesecake Factory up ahead?"

"Ooo. Cheesecake," Gar mumbled, slowly turning the car towards the restaurant"

"Hey, spying on Raven was your idea"

"Right. Okay...so, how do we get there?"

"Dumbass"

"Just give me the directions"

"Fine. Go down Geary Street"

"Right or Left"

"What?"

"Which way? Do I take a right or left?"

"Geary is a one way street, dumbass"

"Jeeze you don't have to be a bastard about it," Gar said as he turned onto Geary. Of course, he turned the wrong way. After quite a bit of honking and a very illegal U-turn, Gar finally was driving towards Galileo High.

"Next time, grass stain, I drive."

-111111-

So what do you think? Good? Mediocre? Crap? There will be more BBRae in later chapters. Anyways, I want to know if I should continue with this story or just drop it. So yeah, tell me what to do. Also tell me how to improve my writing. And remember, flames are accepted. They make me laugh.


End file.
